Bittersweet Romance
by hottee39
Summary: AU. Yulian Edsall shares a moment with Wolfram Taylor. Yulian is pained by the secret he hides from Wolfram and they experience something more intimacy than sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Bittersweet Romance**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary: **_**AU. Told from Wolfram Edsall's point of view about how his mysterious high school crush turned into a sweet romance over class.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The clock ticks incessantly on the wall and the figure at the front of the class drones on and on about the history of the world. Students write notes diligently in the books while others were passing notes to each other as a way to communicate in class. The class president glares ruthlessly at the rule breakers, capturing their crimes and images through the frames of his thick glasses. The moment the teacher spun around, everyone pretended to have the sole attention on her, an act of perfect conduct. She praised the class with a smile before resuming her explanations and proceeding to white on the whiteboard.

I palmed my face in my hands, exasperated to have to endure such classes. I averted my attention to the corner of my eyes, spying on the crush of my high school life since I'd started last week. He sat there with the indifferent look on his face, eyes as cold as stones as he stared at the teacher. His face betrayed no emotion except concentration. His long nimble fingers gripped the pen roughly as he scribbled word after word in his notebook. His lips pursed into silence as he always had been. His shoulder length black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, his back slouching slightly in his seat. My eyes trailed his face features that were outlined by the sun rays that shined through the windows of the classroom. That high nose, soft chiseled chin, soft cheekbones all contributed to his profile. Lastly, his eyes were like black coals, stern narrow eyes that displayed no expression, no warmth. His eyes were my favourite because they were the only thing I could not perceive about him. They were windows to his soul that was shut from the outside world.

He blinked and that was when I caught myself. He was staring back into my own pair of eyes, a hint of curiosity peering from his black pupils. Abashed from being caught staring but not wanting to admit it, I averted my attention back to the figure at the front of the room. I could tell my face was red from the blood rushing to my cheeks. I got to learn to be more subtle. This was not the first time he has caught me staring again. I feel like knocking my blond head but I knew that would attract attention and he would probably think I was a lunatic.

A ball of paper fell onto my desk. I looked up at the direction that it came from only to see him staring blankly on the board, not betraying anything. I was momentarily surprised as it was the first time I received a note from him. I surprised he could even write a note when he does not socialize himself with anyone. I glanced around to ensure no one was looking, especially the teacher before I quietly opened the ball of paper.

'_You're blushing again.'_

I slid my eyes shut, crunching the paper in my hands. If he thought my face was red before, it's probably a tomato right now.

"Mr. Wolfram Kaylor, are you alright?" I opened my eyes to find that I had everyone's attention on me. I lost my voice for a while, lowering my eyes to the desk.

"I suggest bringing him to the school nurse since he apparently doesn't look good." The teacher pushes her glasses back with the middle finger along the bridge of her nose. I peered at the corner of my eyes to see him sitting back in his seat, face in his palmed as if he and the teacher were talking about the weather. His face showed no trace of concern or even amusement. He was a very hard teenage boy to read.

"Very well Mr. Yulian Edsall. You'll take him to the school nurse then." The way the teacher put it was like a challenge to him that I was beginning to question if the teacher and him had shared some sort of history. She spun around and continued on as if nothing had even occurred. The students were baffled slightly by the interruption and were trying to regain their focus back onto the lesson.

"Come on." The moment the whisper met my ears and the calloused hand gripped my arm gently to lift me up, I was stunned into bliss and was speechless as I followed him out the back door of the classroom. We walked along the hallways in silence, our footsteps echoing off the walls. He had released his hold on me the moment we walked out of the classroom and we continued to stroll along in silence. I had head down in silence, anxiety jumping at my nerves as he walked beside me. I could feel his warmth and his confidence radiating strongly from him. The way he walked, with his hand in his pocket and his head held high told me he was not someone to be easily messed around. I found myself getting more attracted to that strength in him.

"You have it bad don't you." My head shriveled to his face at the statement, curiosity pushing my eyebrows together into a frown and my lips into a pout. His black eyes continued to stare ahead but the quirk at his lips betrayed him. I was surprised into speechlessness at his twinkling expression. However my pride would not allow him to get the last laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I averted my eyes away from him, crossing my hands in habit.

"Oh sure you don't." He agreed sarcastically with a hint of amusement in his whimsical voice. _Don't look, don't look, don't look. _Unfortunately, curiosity always got the best of me and I stole a peek at the corner of my eye. Yulian was walking down the hallways in a confident stride, hands pocketed, school blouse unbuttoned at the top, black ponytail swishing back and forth mildly, and a twitch of a smile at the very edges of the corners of his lips. He was smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snapped, not liking getting picked on. Only when I did realize that I had snapped at my crush unintentionally, my face reddened in embarrassment and shame. _Thanks you stinking mouth for ruining my chances!_ While I was reprimanding myself in my head like a retard, I was surprised back when I hear a deep rich chuckle rippling off the dirty walls of the hallway and sent shivers down my spine. _Great, now he's laughing at me. Damn me and my luck._ All this time that I was glaring at the checkered tiles on the floor, I did not realized that I had subconsciously stopped in the center until I heard the lack of shoes walking in the empty corridor and then the slow stride of footsteps started to close in towards me.

Uncertain of how to behave or react, I slid my eyes shut, trying to will myself to stay calm, clenching my fists at my sides. I had always been a very expressive and emotional person so it was hard to remain so calm like Yulian. Yulian was always composed and so sure of his actions. He did things that he felt were right and he was able to make people feel and see things through his perspective. Those were one of the things I envied and at the same time admired about Yulian. He was so different, so special and unique that he drew me in as the days went by. He even occupied my mind during the weekends, making me eager to learn more and more about him, to unwrap the mystery of Yulian Edsall.

I was frozen to the spot when I felt a slim digit curl under my chin and involuntarily making me raise my head. Baffled by the situation, I opened my eyes…to find my emeralds drowning in onyx depths. My lips started to part in awe as my heart speeded up its beating to a steady rhythm. My face was only a few inches from Yulian that I could feel his warmth radiating on me. I could smell the minty toothpaste that he used this morning flowing from his pale pink lips.

But most importantly.

His eyes told me of the familiarity he felt, the amazement, the appreciation, the amusement, the desperation, the weariness, the concern, the adoration and the…_love?_

His face suddenly leaned forward and out of reflex, I closed my eyes shut, wondering if he was going to kiss me right now in the center of the hallway. I gasped when I heard the soft whisper in my ear, too surprised to even get offended and protect my pride. "You're crushing badly on me babe." If I were a volcano right about now, I would have exploded right then and there… if it was not for his unpredictability of his actions.

Almost immediately after he whispered those words, he distanced himself me and planted a nice long kiss upon my forehead with those soft lips of his. I could not move muscle. This was not what I expected to happen when I woke up this morning. To have my crush kissing me in the centre of the hallway was like a dream come true. I was so content with the emotions surrounding us that my emeralds skid shut on their own accord. I did not want to see, I wanted to feel. I wanted to feel everything and have it engraved in my memory forever. I felt those warm limbs leave my forehead and I almost gave into temptation to whimper at the loss.

"I like that." I jumped at the whisper in my other ear, revealing my eyes to find Yulian smiling at me with sincere honesty shining through those orbs. _He smiled…He smiled for me._ "Because I have a crush on you too." _Holy cow! He's smiling because of me!_ I remained speechless, rooted to the spot. My crush just confessed to me. What were the odds? I blinked at the hand that was held out towards me. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office." I thought for a moment he was serious but one look at the cheeky smile and the twinkling eyes, I knew he had other things planned. The wink confirmed it all. I did not stop the smile from spreading across my face. I was in total bliss. Without a moment hesitation, I slid my hand into his.

"Let's go!" And I sprinted ahead of him, dragging him along. We ran towards the tree at the back of the school garden. I was afraid he might loosen his hold on my fair hands since he was being pulled along in an unseemly manner. He never let go of my hand.

And for that I treasure him.

**

* * *

**

AN:

_ In case nobody go that, I'm doing an AU fic where Wolfram Edsall is Wolfram Von Bielefeld and Yulian Kaylor is Yuuri Shibuya. This maybe a multi-chapter story or just a two shot. It will be updated within the week to have it completed. I'm at Kuala Lumpur right now on a business trip. I gotten the inspiration to write because I'm finally away from my mum and I have my own environment and silence to write my fics. Peace out! And I got those surnames from my two favourite American colleagues in KL at the moment. Haha!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bittersweet Romance**

**Author: hottee39**

**Rating: Pg-13 +**

**Summary: **_**AU. Yulian Edsall shares a moment with Wolfram Taylor. Yulian is pained by the secret he hides from Wolfram and they experience something more intimacy than sex.**_

The soft rustling of leaves was like a lullaby to the ears. The wind played with the trees and grass, allowing rays of the sun to sneak into the shadows. Splashes could be heard from the pond down the hill where families were having picnics. The high pitch laughter of children echoed in the air, soothing the souls of the elders in the surroundings. Away from the city only to be soothed and calmed by the caress of nature, it really helped to revitalize the soul.

I breathed in the fresh air, contented as a cat as I watched everyone scattered about the park doing their own things. I spared my pet a glance as I played with his long blonde hair, stroking his hair with delicate caresses. His hair had always intrigued me. The length of his hair fell just below his waist blanketing the long curve of his body. With soft curls appearing in between, full of volume, blonde and shiny, it was the very reason that this adorable bundle of sunshine had caught my attention. As my fingers dug into his tresses, revealing in the soft silkiness of them, Wolfram snuggled closer into my chest, trying to get more comfortable than he already was. I could not help the smile that broke out on my face. He was really one of a kind.

Using one finger with my free hand, I trailed his sleepy face with teasing caresses. His high cheekbones that always seem to blush whenever I teased him, his cute nose that always scrunched up in annoyance, his long elegant eyebrows that raised with surprise whenever I pleased him, those thick, dark contrasting lashes against his fair smooth cheek that conceal those shiny emerald eyes that scream innocence and lastly those plum pink lips that had always been my forbidden fruit.

At those lips, my eyebrows were pulled into a frown. Very slowly my hand retreated back to my side, mildly playing with the turf of grass. Leaning my head back against the tree trunk, my eyes slid to a close to think, absentmindedly combing his hair. As much as I want to indulge myself with those sinful lips, I do not wish to taint his innocence with the likes of me. Wolfram was so pure, so clean and so innocent. He has never seen reality the way I have seen it. _And I don't plan for him to experience it, least of all see it._

Maybe that was why I was so drawn to him. He may be the same age as me but he was so pure that the darkness in me screams out for his touch, his smile, his presence. Who was that idiot that says opposites attract? He was darn right. The world I lived in was shady and dark and just downright wrong on so many levels. I did not want him to see that. When he starts asking about my past and my memories, as much as I do not wish to lie to my little pet, I would never let him know. He would never know. _I'll make sure of it_.

A hand upon my cheek startled my eyes open. I blinked incessantly before being lulled into a content state by those caresses. My free hand came up over the soft hand, not pulling it away but encouraging it, just to feel more secured by the action. I averted my vision down to see a pair of glassy half opened eyes staring worriedly at me. We had only been going out for two weeks and he knew how to read me quite well already. At times like this, he choose not to ask what was wrong but decides to sooth me with physical attention instead, giving me a vulnerable open expression inviting me to tell him anything.

But I can't.

As sweet as the gesture was, I was thankful he did not pressured me into telling him my thoughts. My hand buried deep into his hair, lifting his head up slightly so I could award him with a kiss on his forehead. I love the reaction he made since he was unused to the extreme emotions running through him. He would involuntarily shut his eyes, scrunch up his nose and place his lips into a pout. Yes, I observed everything about him and gods I love him.

"Had a nice nap Wolf?" I resumed combing his hair. He mentioned that he enjoyed having his hair played with. Pausing momentarily only to add on that he awarded that sole privilege to me. My heart soared at that statement. I don't mind at all. I love his hair.

He nodded numbly against my chest. The hand on my cheek had replaced itself onto my shirt. He was currently clutching it in an attempt to calm his beating heart. I almost chuckled right then and there. No matter how many times I openly show my affection for him, he would always remain shy and reserve, blushing like a virgin.

"You had a worried look on your face." I felt his words on my torso rather than heard it. Unexpectedly, I beamed out of pride. He could really read me so spot on just as I could read him though it was slightly a good thing that he could not get inside my head. I didn't want to shadow him with darkness.

"I was just thinking about something unpleasant." He pouted in disapproval. I did not want to lie to him but at the same time I didn't wish to let him know. I hope he would respect that and let the topic drop. Eventually he sat up and stared straight into my eyes. The same wrinkle between his eyebrows and the same pink lips pushed out together into a pout was present. His long blonde hair fitted his face so nicely with his bangs spilling across his forehead. He was so adorable at the moment that I could not find it within myself to be serious with him. I chuckled, watching that pout transform into a frown. I brought my free hand up to touch his cheek, dusting off tiny grains of sand, an action of security that he desired.

"Sorry for laughing Wolf, but you're just too adorable to look serious." My hand caught a bunch of his blonde hair. Ever so slowly, my hand slid down to the near tips, where I lifted them to my face, my eyes shut to memorize the smell. I loved his shampoo. It reminded me of citrus and cinnamon. I leveled my eyes together with his, my heart swelling with pleasure to realize that he was watching my every move. I kissed his hair sensually before whispering in a low tenure.

"I love you Wolf."

He shivered visibly from those words and momentarily I was proud that I could inflict such feelings upon him. Until he stared me back challengingly, eyes determined, cheeks flushed.

"Kiss me Yu." I blinked at the request. He never needed to ever ask such affection from me, and I never expected him to be so bold so it made me ponder what was going on. Then the thought struck me. Slowly my expression melted into a smile. _My Wolf is so unpredictable, it's enticing._

"Anything for you love." I leaned forward to grant him a kiss upon his forehead. Just as I was about to make contact with that fair skin, he pulled away. I blinked. _Another surprise._

He shook his head violently. I found myself baffled at his reaction. My hands caught his shoulders, to minimize his movement before he rolled down the hill. He asked me to kiss him and yet he pulled away. I wondered what was going through his mind. For once I found I couldn't decipher what was going through his mind. I held his chin to my face, searching for any hint in the depths of sea green. "Kiss me here." He pointed towards his lips. Suddenly I was frightened. I visibly bit my lip to control my mouth from spilling anything unnecessary. My head felt heavy with memories of guilt, pain, hurt and torture. _I can't. _He was staring back at me expectantly. _I can't. _My palms were starting to sweat. _I just can't. _As I gazed into his emerald eyes, I could see the reflection of darkness clouding over in mine. "Yu…" I turned away.

I heard him breathe sharply, obviously torn by my actions. I heard the cries of children and watched the grass dance with the wind. We settled into an awkward silence that was disrupted when he tried to move away. Immediately my hand reached out to him, hugging him close to my chest. He remained motionless in my hold as I tightened my arms around him. I loved him. I really do. It was just… that… I don't want to hurt him. _But I know I have._ "Don't go." My voice came out in a harsh whisper. I was trying so hard to control my emotions that it was swelling up in my throat. "I'm sorry Wolfram but I just can't."

"_Come here you piece of shit!"_

"_You're gonna get what's coming to ya!"_

No. I don't want to go back to that again.

"Yu?" I seemed to have lost my voice, so I hummed back, burying my nose into his hair. I could always put myself at ease, drowning in his smell. It was like a toxin that seduces me to sleep, giving me the fantasy of surrealism and peace. I was so content with being where I was at the moment, not remembering myself, not responsible for anything. _He tames me._ "Don't cry." He pleaded silently. He fisted my shirt, embracing me in his arms. I felt a pull at my heart at those words. _I was not supposed to cry. _Without a warning a single tear trickled down my cheek, losing itself among the strands of blonde. "It's ok if you don't want to kiss me, but just don't let go of me."

Let go? That was the one thing I would never be able to do. I would never able to let go of this precious person that keeps me grounded and tranquil with just his presence alone. I would never be able to let go of such beauty with the fiery emotions and the blazing blushes. I would never be able to let go of the blonde with the sensual hair and the unwritten bond that ties us together.

"I'll never let go of you." And with that I tightened my embrace.

"I love you." We were so lost with ourselves that we didn't know who said that.

**AN: **_**Ok guys. I've realized I made a mistake. I mentioned Wolfram Taylor as Wolfram Edsall in the summary. Sorry about that. My bad. Here's my next installment. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. I did it in the office on my business trip. Naughty me!**_


End file.
